camp rocks whoo !
by crazycoming
Summary: where the victorious gangs to camp


Airplane flight

It was a cloudy Monday on a vacation day it was 10 o clock red hair cat was late as usual to gosomewhere except she never cared but today was a special day it could change her whole life so she race down to her closet room and picked out her long legging jeans, leather jacket with a sparkly silver top and high tops and got her bag so she could catch her plane she quickly packed her suitcase and went down for her breakfast which was bacon with eggs and coke after she went out to go and see her most talented friend Victoria who every one called tori that was her best friend who was going to the camp too so she could support cat and follow her dreams. Her and cat were always talking about following the dreams so today was the day they would follow the dreams the day they would go to music camp, I screamed tori name when she came but when I looked next to her it was the whole gang Andre, jade, beck, Robbie, Trina I screamed again but not to tori but to everyone then I remembered that all of us were going ever since we helped Trina and Robbie to sing, dance and act better which was cool cause they both were gaining higher mostly Trina I shook my head before I knew it I was running to them so excited that I bump into Robbie and we fell face to face . I blushed while Robbie grinned while everybody laughed I quickly got up and said hey guys with a nervous giggle while everybody still laughed I told them to stop it and listen to me about today trip to camp that was for a whole year I thought nothing could change the day because I was excited I quickly kissed Robbie until when I notice what I was doing and stepped away and blushed cherry red again and walk away smiling at what had just happened then I thought about it me cat valentine kissed Robbie shapiro that I screamed so much everyone in the area I was in starred at me as if I was crazy so I quickly walked away from there looking very cheerful because I kissed Robbie that I didn`t even notice the time so when I looked at my watch it said 2 am that when I knew I was going to be late for the flight so I took off so fast that I knocked down Robbie`s gram without saying sorry about 2:10 was when I got there I was five minutes early so I quickly gave my ticket and went inside the plane and looked for my friends and about time was when I noticed my friend on the plane . I said hi and sat down next to tori who was talking to Andre and beck about the summer play you could try for and that she was going for the female part before I knew it jade said that she heard tori talking about a play and said for revenge she would get the female part and rub it at tori so I butted in and said to jade don't you dare do that to tori so you may be stronger than tori but it didn't' mean she was a better singer and actress and I started to crying while saying that jade was horrible and selfish and why couldn't she leave everybody alone while tori tried to cheer me up however it didn't work instead it just reminded me of my childhood when me and jade were best friend she would buy us ice cream and we would eat it then we would make fun of people especially the geeks an get detention for months until she left me for this group of Goth people who were meaner than us before I knew it my friends except jade were trying to get me to earth so I shook my head and went back to earth sorry tori said it just that you were starring in space for a long time Andre added while Robbie kept grinning at me while trina was listing all type of music for a talent show for her age that she decided to go for it.

Camp famous

At 2am the next morning the plane had landed everyone came out of the plane seven people had bought a car instead to take to a camp called camp famous these people were tori Vega, cat valentine, jade west, Trina Vega, Andre Harris, beck Oliver and Robbie shapiro were those seven people they were the ones who would go to camp and follow the dreams and stay together for as long as they could little did they know they would stay together as best friends forever, they were in the car singing riding

solo by Jason derulo and talking about how exited they were except jade because the only reason she came was to make sure no one flirted with beck plus she heard that you could make your owns song even scissor songs which sounded fun that she nearly cut out tori hair. We all stared at jade while she fiddled with becks hair which she had never did in her life which was weird so we turned back and carried on singing the song but before we could finish the song jade had grabbed her scissor and cut her green streaks out .we all stared at jade while she took out her last green streak that when she had noticed we were looking so she said what were we looking at and that when tori had wished she had never did something which was a slap on the face after that had happened no one had said anything for the whole ride .

So that how it was until 10:30 am when they had arrived at camp where the manger had welcome them and had told them the camp was called camp famous and that boy and girl were not allowed to share room but they were allowed to hang out at the room so after that they all went to the cabin the boy in the boy campus and the girls in the girls campus after that the boys and trina had came to the girl cabin and they all started hanging out and checking what classes they had tomorrow. The next day tori woke up and started looking for her dark blue diary that said tori with footballs around it and a picture of her friends in the middle when she found it was next to cat who kept rolling until suddenly the diary crashed to the floor making a big noise luckily both cat and jade were deep sleepers so she quickly crawled to the diary and unlocked and started writing

___Dear diary _

___yesterday we had got to the camp and had a movie night until midnight that when I noticed that I might have been crushing on my best friend André with the beautiful dreadlocks I just couldn't take it so I had moved away from him so while we watched the movie which really expressed feelings when a girl called dani fell in love with her best friend rob i curled my body into a ball and started crying until when jade and cat told me it was time to go to bed and the boys and Trina were gone so I uncurled and when to the toilet quickly so they wouldn`t see my face then I wiped it and went to the sink to brush my teeth so I could sleep but when I came out jade and cat were already asleep so I quickly tiptoed into to bed but then I started dreaming about me and Andre in Paris and we were feeding each other food until the afternoon when we went to the tower and were about to kiss after we had walked and saw the view which was beautiful until my alarm woke me and I saw myself kissing one of my black and purple pillow so I quickly put it back and then I got idea that when everybody was sleeping I would go into beck ,André and Robbie room and look for something to help me stop liking him._

Sincerely your owner tori

After that tori went to the bath and then wore her red top saying me tori Vega is really talented and her black jeans and red sneakers and straighten her hair and put blue streak she got for her birthday on and grabbed her bag and jacket and went to dance class early while cat and jade still slept.

As she got to dance class she opened the door to find Trina practicing her dance for the talent so tori decide to help her so they did five tangos twirls then sang beautiful liar by shakira and every time it got to the hard beat they would break dance then they would do some ballerina moves and sing all the way down until they hit the floor then they got up and did some robots move then they did 5 tangos twirls and swirled their hip until they hit the floor on the knees and shaked there body until the middle part were they got there foot and lifted them and swirled an dance until they did their special move were they got their hand and shaked them to the chests and did a finishing pose until they heard claps which turned out to be new direction ,Mr. shue and their friends who were amazed it turned out their friend were joining glee club and wanted them to start to so they decide to join .after that had happened everything went back to normal and the day turned out normal.

At midnight

Tori had set her alarm and had woke up so she quickly grabs her touch and put it on her bed then went to the wardrobe and took her black hoodie and black jean and took out her black trainer and went out after she had took her touch then she had quietly tiptoed into the boys room and started searching that when she saw it andre, Robbie and beck diary so she thought she would show them to the girl so they could read it.

Morning to you morning to you bless your wishes and make it happy belched out from cat record songs alarm which woke all the girl cause it was really loud so has they came out of the bed taking of the robe showing cat pink short and baby blue tank top while jade wore dark blue bed short and a baby blue tank top while tori also wore purple short and a baby blue tank top then after that cat had gone to shower after her it was jade and lastly it was tori and they all wore the dark blue cheerleading top and blue jean shorts then they sat down until 9 o clock and while they waited tori had decide to show them the diary's so she said to them guys I found these diary in the boy room what do you think. Her responses were read them by jade and I don't think we should open them by cat so tori and jade decided to persuade cat and when they finally did they chose Robbie's and it had went like this.

Dear diary

As you know I have shocking news that doesn't get better well as I was telling you before I was rudely interrupted by rex who I finally gave up on because of my beautiful girlfriend riley who so beautiful so here I go I was finally meeting my mum and sister so I knocked on the door to find a tall women with my eyes and black, curly hair that stop midway that was wearing neat makeup and she was also wearing a black and purple pinafore with purple high heel she look like she was getting ready to go to work so she said she was Annabel and I must be Robbie so I said yes and went inside to find my room as she had told me to when I had found my room I came downstairs .where I met riley who had packed up blonde hair and was wearing a blue short skirt with a white and black stripy tank top and white flip-flops

And then I met violet who my sister she had blue highlights in her black wavy hair that was long and she wore black combat boot, blue pre ripped jeans and a black frilly top with a black leather jacket she looked a bit like jade .

[Type text]


End file.
